


Winging It

by orphan_account



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie(s), Slice of Life, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures in adulting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winging It

Jupiter is pretty sure that after inheriting planet Earth and spending a few days intensely almost-dying in the process while simultaneously finding True Love (tm), nothing could ever possibly surprise her again.  
  
Spoiler alert: she's wrong.  
  
Exhibit A: leases tend to come with an unauthorized residents clause. Who knew.  
  
“Pretty much everyone in the known Universe?” Caine offers, blinking at her guilelessly. “How did you _not_ know about the unauthorized residents clause?”  
  
She smacks him on the nose with the rolled up paperwork she's been trying to make sense of for the past twenty minutes, and pointedly ignores the adorable face he pulls.  
  
“Since you're so smart, _pray tell_ how I'm supposed to put my half-wolf space soldier boyfriend's name on a freaking lease.”  
  
“Well. We could just. Not,” he hedges. “Avoiding your landlord would probably not be the most difficult thing I've ever done.”  
  
“Caine. I just realized something.”  
  
“What is it, Your Majesty?”  
  
“You've spent your whole life being a soldier or sitting in prison. Same goes for me, just substitute being a soldier for scrubbing toilets and sitting in prison for sitting in my uncle's basement guzzling screwdrivers and keeping up with the Kardashians.”  
  
“I'm starting to think prison really wasn't so bad after all.”  
  
She whacks him with the papers again, mostly because she knows he's being bratty to get this exact reaction out of her. Honestly, he's such a puppy. When he's not tearing throats out with his bare teeth, that is.  
  
“My point is, we're two of the most clueless adults to ever adult. The hell do we know about renting an apartment or buying a car or like, _taxes_? Incompetent doesn't even begin to cover it and why are you looking at me like that?”  
  
“Like what?” he says, his voice gone all low and growly.  
  
There will probably come a day when the low-and-growly voice doesn't get her hot and dripping wet in 0.2 seconds. Sadly, this is not that day. And then there's the way he's _looking_ at her, all _I want to have a litter of puppies with you and we should start working on that ASAP_ —it's a very specific look.  
  
“This is not sexy time, this is unpleasant adult things time,” she protests for form's sake, but honestly, what's the point when he could literally smell her need from worlds away?  
  
“How much do you make anyway?” she throws out desperately while her traitorous hands sneak up his shoulders.

Stupid hands. Stupid _shoulders_.  
  
“About 600 C's in an Earth month,” he murmurs, nuzzling behind her ear.  
  
“Is that with benefi— holy crap just get in me already.”  
  
Needless to say, they end up fucking under the wide skies in the middle of some poor unsuspecting farmer's cornfield, right on top of the lease agreement forms like the awesome responsible adults they aren't.  
  
“At this rate, I'm seriously gonna have to brush up on my cardboard house building skills,” she tells him accusingly, except it comes out as more of a series of unintelligible pleased noises muffled into his chest.  
  
“Don't worry, I'll figure something out,” he promises, his hands large and callused and oh so careful on her back, holding her close.

And the thing is? It never even occurred to her that he wouldn't.


End file.
